Swan Tiara
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: What happens when Fox Prince Natsume falls in love with the Swan Princess of his enemy’s country? Things will definitely not be easy – and it’ll be a lot more complicated than just stopping a 100 year old feud. NxM / RxH


_~Swan Tiara~_

_**Dedicated To:**_crimson eyed girl! Onee-chan, this is for you! hahas

_**Summary:**_What happens when Fox Prince Natsume falls in love with the Swan Princess of his enemy's country? Things will definitely not be easy – and it'll be a lot more complicated than just stopping a 100 year old feud. Nxm / RxH

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Gakuen Alice except for my own stuff that I put in here to make a fanfic. Okay?

_**Note:**_ I believe basically most of the people on FFN know about what's been happening in GAFFN recently. I'm sorry to say that I think people may have been *I say _may have_, so please don't kick up a ruckus* plagiarizing some of my ideas. I've been reading fanfics for ages, and recently I read some that seem rather *similar* to mine in certain parts. If anyone has been copying me, I'll just tell you that I'm not happy with it. Please stop, if you are indeed copying me.

Anyway, I won't be quitting FFN. Not for now, anyway. Some of the FFN writers have decided to leave temporarily, and I'm really upset. Not about them leaving, but about the circumstances that caused them to leave. Oh well. I'll just get on with the story, and I apologise to those readers whom I promised I wouldn't make a new story before finishing my old ones. I'm seriously sorry, but I just had this idea… so… well…

_**By The Way:**_

**#1:** There are Alices in this story. And, the 'old' country is called Excelsior. Mikan and the others are 19-21 here. Youichi is 12-13. This story takes place in some random mystical country.

**#2:** This story doesn't involve ESP and stuff, but Persona is in here. Also, please can nobody complain about the names I give to the countries in this fic. It'll be very confusing, I'm sure. Especially at the beginning!

**#3:** I'll try to put most of the GA crew in if I can. There will be as many ships as possible. And you guys know that when I say 'ships' I don't mean 'boats' ;) *wink wink*

**#4:** Some parts of the story are in 'Diary Format'. You'll recognise it when you see a date somewhere, and the entire diary entry is in italics.

**#5:** I intend to finish the story IF response is good. I'm seriously not asking for much :p I'm slightly emo recently…?

**#6:** If you've been reading my other stories, well, I'm sad to say that my inspiration for them has been drying up like a river in a hot desert except for Flight H1127… I'm seriously sorry! *cries* I'll do my best to continue them, but if worst comes to worst… well… you can either throw stones at me or whatever :p

Let's begin.

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

_Year of 1904 / Day of 17__th__ November_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Sorry I haven't written for ages! You remember the man I wrote about before; that guy called Hyuuga Kai, my secret boyfriend? Well, what happened today was…_

_Today I found out that I've been about 2 and a half months pregnant. With Kai's child! Father saw me vomiting during breakfast and when he sent me to the royal physician for a check-up, the results made him absolutely furious, because Kai is 'only a commoner', and well, I'm the 4__th__ Swan Princess, Yukihira Shizune. And 'royals aren't supposed to be with commoners'. That's what Father says._

_Father locked me up in my bedchamber, so that's where I am now, writing away. I turned 19 last month, so I'm wondering why Father doesn't let me handle this! Like, maybe I could just marry Kai and solve the whole problem!_

_In fact, before the guards dragged me away from the throne room, I heard Father giving orders for Kai to be killed!_

_Killed!_

_I'm currently trying to think of a way to get out of this. I can't let Kai die because of me!_

_Year of 1904 / Day of 18__th__ November_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I did it! I've escaped to the mountainside of Excelsior! With Kai! It took some doing though, and I bet Father is totally fuming in his shiny boots! Well, whatever!_

_Kai says we'll make a family together and he also told me that the only way we can do that is to revolt against my father, the King of Excelsior._

_I think it's a great idea! But, I don't think it's going to be easy…_

**The Present Time 99 Years Later – Year Of 2003 / Day of 25****th**** December**

'Princess-sama! How about this set of clothes?' asked Anjo Narumi, the current tutor and butler to the 141st Swan Princess of the country of Lakelis.

The Princess, Sakura Mikan, stared at her dress for the evening's Christmas Party while she sat in her dressing table's chair. It was a deep burgundy red. Her shoes and dinner tote were also basically the same colour.

The two were in Mikan's royal bedchamber, and Narumi had picked out a set of clothes for Mikan to wear for the party earlier.

'Uhh… I'm fine, Narumi-san!'

'That's great! Well anyways, don't forget about tonight's party! Oh yes, Hotaru-san will come in a minute.'

'Thanks, Narumi-san. By the way, where's your half-brother Youichi?'

'He went to find Hotaru-san. Youichi wants more Baka Gun bullets because he ran out of his stock. Goodbye, Princess-sama!' Narumi twirled out of the room in his shocking pink butler uniform. Which had a tutu attached to the pants.

Mikan sweat dropped.

She stared around her room and sighed. She wasn't happy, and it had all started with the announcement her father had made during breakfast this morning…

Her sharp eyes fell on a leather-bound book on the corner table.

She slowly got up from the leather chair and went over to it.

Mikan opened the book to the first page. She scrolled through the many pages in it, till she reached the 74th page, which was titled 'Kazumi Ojiro'.

The book was labelled 'Legends Of Lakelis – Published Year 2003'.

On the 74th page, Mikan read the words on it.

'_**Kazumi Ojiro was the most skilled craftsman in his time. He had the Alices of Craftsmanship and Barrier.**_

_**He could make pretty much anything, but he loved to deal mostly with Alice Stones. Legend has it that around the beginning of the Great War between Lakelis and Mountaeria 99 years ago, Ojiro felt that it would be safe for both countries if he could make something that, so long as no one found it, would cause the war to never finish and nobody would win it either.**_

_**And so, Kazumi Ojiro completed this piece of art – the legendary Swan Tiara. It is said that the tiara contains the Alice Stones of 9 different Alices: Flying, Healing, Teleportation, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Water and the rarest of them all, Nullification.**_

_**It is also said that the Swan Tiara was hidden deep in the Lakelis Palace Grounds, though no one knows where exactly. Ojiro apparently hid it himself, and he told no one where it was, but he said that if anyone were to wear the tiara, he or she would have power beyond possible imagination. No one knows where he got so many rare Alices to make the Swan Tiara, but everybody agrees that it is best not to find the Swan Tiara; otherwise the land may risk more wars like the Great War that is still continuing, or the war may have someone winning, which is not a good idea for both countries.**_

_**Ojiro also made something he called 'The Life Alice Stone'. It was apparently rainbow in colour. Ojiro claimed that anyone possessing it would be able to control life and death, as in, healing someone who was at the point of death, or making someone ill. However, it could not raise someone from the dead. The craftsman hid it somewhere, like he hid the Swan Tiara.**_

_**Eventually, Ojiro was said to have met his death some days after creating the Life Alice Stone when a group of Alice-possessing bandits wearing all black and in masks beat him up while he was going home from the Lakelis Grand Market after doing some shopping.**_

_**His Barrier Alice helped for awhile, till Ojiro realized to his horror that the leader of the bandits possessed some strange, super-rare Alice that caused his Alice to stop working. Ojiro apparently realized what the super-rare Alice was, but before he could say anything more, the bandit leader killed him with one Alice-powered strike.**_

_**No one actually saw this happen, but the respectable Otonashi family had used their Alices of Divination to help this author write down this account of happenings, while honourable time-traveller Nodacchi took us back into time to see what roughly happened.**_

_**Thanks to them for this account. The case of Kazumi Ojiro, the great craftsman, is closed.'**_

Mikan sighed.

She read the page so many times already. When was her father the King of Lakelis, Sakura Izumi, going to get Narumi-san to give her that surprise test on Kazumi Ojiro?

The heiress to the throne groaned. She hated lessons. Well, her IQ was only that of the average person after all, unlike her best friend Imai Hotaru, the Young Duchess of Lakelis…

A huge noise penetrated the calm peace of the morning. Mikan's bedroom door flew open, with holes in it. Mikan sighed. Another new door ruined.

Hijiri Youichi and Imai Hotaru stood in the doorway, armed with Baka Guns. Baka Gun Bullets riddled the door, which crashed to the carpeted ground a moment later.

'Mikan,' said Hotaru dangerously. 'How dare you get engaged without telling me?!'

Mikan sighed. 'Hotaru!' she protested.

'You didn't tell me either, Mikan,' complained the 12 year old Youichi.

'I'm sorry, but Father told me only this morning. I'm not happy either!'

Hotaru softened her gaze. 'Fine. Who are you marrying?'

'Father says he'll announce it during tonight's party. The marriage is to signify an alliance. With the country of Skye. I'm marrying Prince Kitsuneme.'

'Prince _Kitsuneme_?!' Hotaru sighed.

'Isn't he an idiot?' asked Youichi plaintively.

'Well…'

'Prince Kitsuneme just tells jokes and pranks people, even animals! And Mikan has to marry a guy like that?!' ranted Hotaru.

'It's not her choice, Hotaru,' commented Youichi wryly. 'Poor Mikan.'

'Ah well… I'm a princess. I have no choice. Besides, it's not like I've met anyone I truly love.'

'True,' said Hotaru. 'Well, tell me if he mistreats you. I'll kill him.'

'Bring me along,' piped up Youichi, 'when you do that, Hotaru.'

'Whatevs.'

Mikan smiled. 'Thanks, you guys. Let's get ready for the party, okay?'

'Sure.'

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review or no review, anything goes! Constructive flames please.

~Rainbow


End file.
